


Dreams

by HaveAGoodeDay



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shameless Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAGoodeDay/pseuds/HaveAGoodeDay
Summary: Creaking open, the solid oak barrier reveals none other than Misty, standing there dressed as she had been since she'd been back. Her hands are wringing together in front of her, nose red and eyes watery."Oh Misty..."-----Or the one where Misty can't sleep, so Cordelia helps her.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> *sets off fireworks* Foxxay is canon change my mind

A soft knock comes to her door at exactly one in the morning, the light glow of her bedside lamp and laptop providing the only lighting in the room, no moon beams breaking through the thick, black out curtains drawn tightly closed.

Cordelia carefully removes her reading glasses, tilts her head because she's never gotten a visitor at this odd time of night. But, to be fair, she's usually never up this late. All this new information about Michael and warlocks and the end of the world has the supreme up and working.

"Hello?" The woman asks, sitting up, putting her computer down on a nearby armchair as she steps past it. Looking down, she decides she is dressed enough to answer the door with a pale blue night shirt and plaid patterned long grey fleece pants that tickle against her ankles as she walks.

Creaking open, the solid oak barrier reveals none other than Misty, standing there dressed as she had been since she'd been back. Her hands are wringing together in front of her, nose red and eyes watery.

"Oh _Misty_..." Cordelia's words time with the tug on her heartstrings, watching the girl wipe her nose with the end of her shawl. Looking out into the hallway, she opens the door wider and ushers the younger witch in.

"Sorry Ms. Delia," Misty apologizes, her words stuffed with congestion and it makes her companion wonder how long she's been crying, "I just couldn't sleep and-"

"It's ok." Cordelia reaches up to push down on the taller blonde's shoulders to get her to sit on the end of her bed. "I could make you a sleeping potion, if you'd like?"

A fairly simple recipe, Cordelia  would be glad to run down to her greenhouse at this hour if it helped Misty get some rest.

"Oh lord no." Misty shakes, the thought of sleeping sending chills down her spine, "I can't sleep, 'cause _it's_ waiting for me."

Understanding dawns across Cordelia's face, "Oh."

"Every time I close my eyes, Ms. Delia," she looks down at her lap and stutters out a choked sigh, "I'm back, and this all feels like it was a dream."

Cordelia reaches over to her dresser and opens the drawer, moving things around until she settles on a faded white tee shirt and pajama pants with various colored ducks on them.

When she turns and shows Misty the items, the ducks do what she'd hoped and make the girl giggle through her tears.

"Let's get you comfortable." Cordelia states, suddenly realizing the implications of her words, and blushing at her hands that already reached for the ends of her friend's shawl.

But Misty shrugs out of it, the slowness of her movements enough proof for Cordelia to realize she hasn't slept for awhile, possibly since she came back three days ago. It's their first night at home, and Cordelia focuses on getting her some rest.

"I been wearin' this forever." Misty says, oddly fascinated as she grips the end of her top and pulls, lifting the cotton up and over her head. The movement has her curly blonde hair falling back down over her shoulders, and Cordelia tries not to stare at the simple black bra that was hidden from view.

Sure, she didn't know Misty long, but there's _something_ about the girl that has her tripping in heels she's stood tall in for years, something Hank never did to her in their years of marriage.

Without a thought Misty's hands reach around and undo her bra, leading Cordelia to direct her gaze painfully to the floor, even if the lighting would provide very little help in seeing anything.

  
She waits when Misty tugs on the pants and shirt, turns when she hears soft laughter and see's Misty poking at the ducks on her legs. The clothes fit her well enough, if the shirt being a little too short is fine.

The momentary distraction leads back to the fear as Cordelia tries to lead Misty back to lay down in her bed. 

Her eyes widen and she whimpers, "No, I can't."

"I'll be right here, okay?" The older woman assures, lightly pushing Misty back until her head falls against the pillow. Her own face heats up in a blush and she thinks over getting in bed with her. Ultimately, she tucks Misty in under the covers and lays on top of them, leaving space in between the two,

"I'm scared." She sounds so lost, so frightened Cordelia reaches out and grabs her hand, trying to provide some comfort. "What if sleepin' is really wakin' up, Delia? And this all has been a bad dream?"

"Bad dream?" Cordelia questions.

Misty nods against her pillow, the shifting felt even on the other woman's side, " _Horrible_ , 'cause I saw all my friends, and you. Then goin' back there? I wouldn't be able to do it."

"It's not." Cordelia promises, "You aren't dreaming right now."

"If I am," Misty sits up, leans over and Cordelia's feels her breath against her face, "Then I at least wanna do this once."

Shock tingles up the supreme's legs, arms and neck as Misty softly kisses her, obviously inexperienced to the point when she pulls away slightly Cordelia asks quietly, "Was that your first kiss, Misty?"

The red flush on the girl is unmistakable as she breathes heavily, "Yeah."

  
"Do you want to do it again?" Because, Cordelia does, she just doesn't know what Misty wants right now, or if Misty _knows_ what she wants, "Did you like it?"

"Yeah." Misty nods, peppers another peck to the corner of her mouth and then nods again, "Yeah to both of those."

  
Cordelia takes the lead this time, placing a hand on either side of the younger girl's face and pulling her down into a longer kiss. Running her tongue along Misty's bottom lip, she politely opens her mouth and lets her in. A guttural moan hums in the swamp witch's throat as Cordelia's tongue runs along her teeth.

All the feelings and touches have Misty panting when they part, and Cordelia feels the girl buck her hips down at random, like static electricity is dancing across her back. Carefully, the supreme flips them over, taking the role of leader on naturally as she sits up to pin Misty's erratic lower body movements to the bed.

With this angle, Cordelia can clearly see her lover in the lamp light, her chest heaving and lips swollen and glossy. The fragrance of earth, mud and fresh rain that clings to Misty fills her nostrils as she asks, "What now?"

It makes Misty pause, looking up at her in some sort of worshiping stare. Cordelia doesn't want to push her, she wants to know exactly what Misty wants her to do.

But that kind of backfires when the cajun doesn't even know what's she's looking for, "I feel all tingly, and hot, and it feels like a forest fire in my belly."

Cordelia lets her fingertips dance across the girl's stomach, exposed from her shirt riding up, "Have you ever felt that before?"

She's surprised when Misty shakes her head no. Thinking to her self, she carefully moves her hands up until they cup both of girl's breasts. The low sigh of delight that leaves Misty is enough for her to squeeze, enjoying the way Misty's hands jump to hold onto her thighs.

"Gosh 'D-Delia." She squirms, unsure of her own feelings as she's toyed with, "I want ya to do somethin'."

"Do what?" Cordelia can feel her own wetness pooling at her center and guesses the other witch is feeling the same.

Misty whines when the touching stops on top and Cordelia whispers, "You tell me where, okay?"

Her confusion is clouded with lust and her hand shakes as it grabs Cordelia's around the wirst and drags it slowly down her stomach, gasping as her fingertips graze lower and lower and lower until-

She frowns at her own waistband and Cordelia can't help but lean forward to kiss it away, however adorable it was. She smiles at Misty when she admits, "I'm not sure what to do now, Delia."

The older witch simply switches their hold, instead guiding the blonde's own fingers along with her own under the fabric and dipping into the wet heat hidden there.

the sound Misty lets out is barely human, her legs clamping together as best they can while weighed down by Cordelia sitting a top them. Her near-scream fades into a low whine, the intense feeling has her own hand retreating but Cordelia's stays in place, not moving at first.

"Good?" Cordelia makes sure, sees the glassy look in the girl's eyes as she nods quickly. Then she presses the pad of her finger down, and drags a tight circle around Misty's clit.

The swamp witch squeaks and her breath comes to a stop, hips bucking up into the touch and her stomach muscles clenching and un-clenching in time with her leg spasms. Cordelia coos at her, taking her in a one handed embrace as she realizes the girl is coming, hard.

Time slows down, and Misty relaxes in her hold so she removes her hand and wipes it on the sheets next to her (she thinks about pulling the digits into her mouth, but decides that's for another time).

"What was that?" Misty says in wonder, still feeling aftershocks jolt her body as Cordelia settles down next to her.

"An orgasm." Cordelia answers, the smile on her face threatening to hurt her cheeks.

Misty turns her head to look at her supreme and eagerly asks, "Can I give you one?"

Cordelia kisses her forehead throws her arm around the girl's middle and snuggles in for a good night's rest.

"Tomrrow morning, when you wake up _here_ , _safe_ and with _me_."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already writing more, so review and make me go faster :3


End file.
